


Candlelit

by worshippinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Gay Sex, Harrys just a psychotic killer, M/M, Murder, noncon, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two college boys quite literally crash into each other. A few friendly gestures may just happen to have one abducted by the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit

"Morning to you too Zayn." Louis choked out as his new roommate jumped on his chest. The two had met last year during their gap year before uni. They both worked at a small coffee shop and kind of just hit it off and became best mates. As they grew closer they learned that they were both applying to the same college to study psychology and decided that they should get a flat together and split the money. 

"Lou it's our first day, I'm nervous as hell," The dark haired boy on Louis' chest sighed, "want you to come get breakfast with me at the shop down the block." He smiled innocently seeing Louis was ready to either push Zayn off of him or yell. It was only 6, meaning they had another two hours before they actually had to be up and out of the flat. 

"Can't we go in another hour?" Louis pleaded. But his persistent friend had already pulled him up off the cheap bed and dragged him towards his dresser. "Get dressed Lou-Lou." Zayn smiled and walked in the bathroom to dress himself.

"Wanker." Louis mumbled under his breath.

He chose one of his decent outfits, it was his _first_ day after all. He wanted to look _somewhat_ nice. 

When he was content with his appearance he knocked on the bathroom door loudly, "Come on you twat, you woke me up so lets go eat!" He yelled. Of course he didn't actually think Zayn was a twat, he loved him, really. He just needed his sleep. 

"Oi, one second!" 

One second turned into another half hour of Louis watching TV and waiting for Zayn to get dressed. He eventually got out of the bathroom, looking like a Vogue model. "You take forever to get dressed, you know that?" Louis laughed.

"You love me, now lets go." Zayn opened the door and they left to eat.

~.~

"P-please mister, I didn't do anything! You can h-have my wallet but I don't have much!" 

Harry stared down at the 13 year old boy before him. He was feeling extremely stressed out because he just wanted his stupid college years to be over already and now his vacation was over and he had to go back. Harry needed a good fuck, the boy seemed perfect. He was short, probably not taller then 5'2, and had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Harry always had a thing for blue eyes, he smiled at the young boy. "I don't want your money baby. I want you." 

Harry ripped the trembling kids pants off roughly and pushed him to the grimy floor of the alley. It was dark still and not many people just wandered passed alleys, so Harry knew no one would catch him here. 

"Don't do this, p-please!" The boy begged. 

Harry stared at him for a moment, and with no remorse he pushed in his entrance roughly.

"Bad boys don't get prepped." He groaned out, the blonde screamed. But Harry just put his hand over his mouth. 

He felt tears spill over his rough fingers as he was nearing his edge. "Fuck, so tight love. Nice little virgin ass." 

He eventually came with a loud groan, and the little boy just slowly crawled away, but Harry grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. "Love, you felt so wonderful. But no one can know about this, right?" Harry smiled manically.

He was slowly reaching into his "book bag" and grabbed his switch blade. The boy watched Harrys hand pull from the back and whimpered. "I swear I w-won't tell anybody. Please put that away. Please!" He sobbed. 

Harrys grin grew with each of the boys screams as he sliced into his skin. "Such a bad boy." Harry spoke as the boys eyes went lifeless and skin grew pale. 

He realized it was 7 now and had to be at uni in an hour. Harry decided to go eat at the cheap place around the corner from the alley he was in. He pulled his gloves off and changed his bloody shirt quickly before standing and walking to the ship as if he didn't just murder someone.

As Harry was walking though, he felt someone pounce off of his shoulder. Shocked, he looked to the ground and saw a boy around his age with baby blue eyes and an adorable fringe looking up at him, obviousley hurt. 

"My head.." He whimpered, clutching tightly to his skull. 

"Erm, are you alright mate? I didn't see you." Harry didn't actually care if the boy was in pain or not, he just knew he wanted him. The way his eyes were slightly teary because of the pain Harry didn't even mean to inflict on him gave him butterflies in his stomach. 

"I hope so." He spoke and pushed himself off the ground with a sigh.

"I'm going to be a doctor, how about you let me check it out for you? Just to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." Harry flashed the boy a genuine smile, forgetting about his growling stomach.

"Will it take long though? My friend had to go back to our flat so he should come looking for me again, and then I've got my first day of uni today."

"Shouldn't take too long, I've gotta be in school at 8 anyways. My flats about a block away from here, we can go there real quick and I'll make sure you're alright."

The two began to walk towards Harrys place. "So whats your name, Curly?" The boy teased. His voice was light, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like after he got his throat fucked.

"I'm Harry. And ah, yes, my curls are everyones weakness." Harry winked. "Whats yours love?"

" 'M Louis." He smiled.

"Louis." Harry repeated, dazedly. "Lovely name." He complimented.

"Uh, thanks." 

The rest of the walk to Harrys was pretty silent.

"Well, this is my flat. I know it looks like shit but, I should be making a lot of money soon." Harry smiled at Louis and went to open the front door.

"Right, you and your soon-to-be-doctor thing."

Harry nodded and led Louis inside. "You can sit on the couch over there, or wherever you want. I'll be right back." He smiled.

~.~ 

Louis looked around Harrys place. It didnt look too shabby. It wasn't any better then his and Zayns place, but it wasn't any worse either. Louis did notice a bit of a _metallic_ smell however, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Harry came back before he could think too much on it. 

"Alright, all I'm going to do is check your eyes a bit, because where you banged your head in should effect the eyes if any effects at all." 

Louis gulped, not wanting anything to be wrong with him; but he let Harry do his thing and turns out he's perfectly fine. 

"How far is your flat from mine, Louis?" 

"Walking distance, I'd say about 10 minutes." 

"I'll walk you back." Harry smiled.

When they got to Louis' place Harry had spoken up. "Would you and your friend mind giving me a lift to school? I reckon we all go to the same one.." 

"Yea, of course! Louis said. "You wanna wait down here? I'll bring Zayn down and we'll take his car." 

Harry smirked, Louis was beginning to trust him. Beginning to be alright with Harrys presence. "Sure, take your time Lou."

Louis blushed at the nickname and ran inside, yelling at Zayn that there was a fit boy who planned to become a doctor in the future waiting for him outside and that he needed a ride to school. Zayn complied of course, wanting his mate to finally find 'love'. 

All while Harry stood outside the house, just waiting for the right time to attack his prey; Louis.

~.~

"So Louis told me you plan on becoming a doctor?" Zayn asked once they all got in the car. "Sounds pretty cool." He mused.

Harry nodded, staring out the backseat window with a blank expression. Zayn seemed alright, Harry just didnt like the fact that he _lived_ with Louis. But the two were obviously nothing more than friends. Harry realized this because everytime he spoke Zayn would wiggle his eyebrows at Louis as if he were subtly telling him "ah, yes. The curly haired bloke is hot indeed. Go get some. I approve." 

Harry was not stupid. But he found it amusing nonetheless. 

"Yea, It's a shit ton of work though mate, medical school, uni, all that." Harry sighed, he was exhausted and sick of school. But it was his studys that taught him just how to slice a person so that you wouldnt get blood all over the place, his studys taught him how to clean up and make no DNA prints. His studys taught him a lot, they made him smart. So school was worth it, they kept him safe. 

"But its worth it. Definitely." Harry smiled reassuringly at the boys in the front seats of Zayns car. 

Zayn did the stupid eyebrow wiggle again, and Harry rolled his eyes and watched out the window until they arrived. 

"Well Harry, it was great to meet you. Maybe we'll see you after our lectures are over?" Louis asked.

"How about you give me your number?" He held his phone out and instructed Louis to add himself as a contact in his phone. Louis blushed all while doing it.

"Alright, i'll text you!" Harry said, Louis nodded and the three boys went their separate ways. Harry definitely watched the entire time as Zayn and Louis walked down the corridor into one of the classrooms. 

Once they were in, Harry began walking towards his own room for lectures. He was early. Harry sat all the way in the back and decided to send Louis a text real quick now; just so he had his number as well. 

_To: Louis_

_this is harry, just incase u'd rather text me first x_

Not even a minute later he received a text back.

_alright Harry, see you after class! X_

Harry smiled, he couldnt wait until it was the right time to take Louis. Louis and his pretty blue eyes and feathery hair, his soft skin and light voice. This boy just may make Harry go a little more crazy then he already is. 

Harry was totally okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if i should continue! x


End file.
